Slytherclaw Love
by RavenclAWESOME
Summary: Luna Lovegood crushes on a particular boy from afar in the first chapter of this LunaXDraco fanfic. My first fanfic so please leave comments, thoughts, constructive criticism, etc. Also, tell me if I'm doing a good job!
1. Chapter 1 The Crush

The Crush  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a rainy evening outside Hogwarts Castle and inside, Luna Lovegood was sitting alone at a table in the library. She was reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler _(upside-down, mind you), put out by her very father, Xenophilius Lovegood. She was alone, basking in the solace and quiet that seemed to radiate from the towering columns of books.

Luna had just finished reading an article on the dangers of leaving valuable possessions out in the open for Nargels to steal when she saw him: tall, with white-blond hair, and a pale, pointed face. He was dressed in his Slytherin robes and wore its colors of green and silver like a badge of honor. Luna felt her whole body go numb and fuzzy and doubted that Wrackspurts were to blame. This was a different kind of fuzziness - the kind that came with love. And why not have a crush on him? He looked good in silver.

Luna was about to go back to reading her copy of _The Quibbler _when something - or someone rather - diverted her attention once again - a petite Slytherin with short, black hair and a haughty air about her. Luna remembered that the girl shared her name with a flower. Daisy, perhaps? The Slytherin girl walked over to what seemed to be her male counterpart and greeted him with a kiss and a hug. To Luna, this was evidence that the two were more than just friends. Out of plain sight, Luna couldn't help but feel a little green with envy - deep down, she secretly wished that several Heliopaths would attack the girl and leave the boy with the gray, cold eyes to her and her alone.

The Ravenclaw with the radish earrings watched sadly as the boy and the girl walked hand-in-hand out the library doors. After much effort convincing herself that she could do better and that they would not, could not belong together, Luna took her mind off the tall, pale boy. She read on to discover "Ten Easy Ways To Keep Away Aquavirius Maggots." However, in the back of her mind, Luna couldn't help but realize that she always held a special place in her heart for the bad boys - especially Draco Malfoy. Perhaps it was a loony idea but that was what she was all about.


	2. Chapter 2  Draco's Future

Draco's Future

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting in the library at her own table, Draco was sure of it. And although, he could not see her fully, he only had to see her wide, glassy eyes (_'She had the best eyes' thought Draco_) reading that weird magazine put out by her crackpot father to know that she knew that he was there. He wished that he could leave Pansy behind and begin to see Luna. But he couldn't. What would Pansy, let alone his fellow Slytherins, think? And that didn't even bring in the parent factor. Sometimes, Draco wished that they, especially his father, would just let him be his own person and stop forcing their beliefs on him. He was a teenager after all and had to begin making his own decisions.

It was now lucid in Draco's mind what he had to do – he had to break up with Pansy and ask out "Loony Luna." He would just tell Pansy that it was time to go their separate ways due to lost attraction, which was true to an extent. For instance, last night after he met Pansy in Hogwarts library and proceeded to their date, he couldn't help but keep thinking of Luna, sitting alone reading her father's magazine, upside-down like always.

"Hey Draco," said Pansy, entering the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco was pulled out of his own thoughts about the Ravenclaw.

"Draco, hi," said Pansy, eager to capture Draco's attention, "Wow; you have seemed out of it the past few days. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," replied Draco

"I know you well enough to tell that something is wrong with you. If you can't tell your girlfriend what your problem is, who can you tell?"

Silence. Draco swallowed, took a deep breath and began.

"It's like this Pansy. You're a great girl and all but it seems that the connection between us has vanished. I think that …"

"Draco. No!"

"…we should …"

"Drakie, don't say it!"

"…break up."

"Why, Draco, why?" implored Pansy, "What has happened to you? You seem so different now."

"I _am_ different now, Pansy. I've decided that I'm done taking a backseat ride in my future. I've decided to begin to control my own life and it start's here with you. I never really liked you. I just dated you to keep my parents happy. But now that I'm free of their influence I'm going after another girl who has caught my eye and stolen my heart. Goodbye, Pansy. You're a great girl."

"Draco Malfoy, don't you ever talk to me ever again," screamed Pansy as she marched towards the girl's dormitory.

_'Well that went well,' thought Draco, 'it's time to tell Crabbe and Goyle, then mother and father, and finally Luna.'_

Draco was eager for change and had his mind on the prize as he left the Common Room for the boys' dormitory to tell Crabbe and Goyle of his plans. He had to admit he was in love with Luna Lovegood.


	3. Chapter 3 Young, Awkward Relationships

Young, Awkward Relationships

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Wow, chapter three already. I know I haven't written in like forever but I made a New Year's Revolutions to continue writing this LunaxDraco. I hope it works out better than past ones xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting under the domed biosphere in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Luna realized that she was in a pickle. On the one hand, she wanted desperately to be with Draco. But on the other hand, he already had a girlfriend, and from the way she had seen them in the library, they seemed to love each other very much. What was she to do? Luna knew that she had to seek help, but from whom? Well, it had to be a girl, that much was obvious. Imagine how much ridicule she would be faced with if she went to a boy to seek dating advice. Luna tried to shrug off the thought. And the she had to be from Ravenclaw, of course! Cho Chang? No, she couldn't go to Cho, she was too popular. She needed a girl from Ravenclaw who wasn't too popular. That only left one girl and fortunately, Luna knew exactly where to find her.

Moaning Myrtle was alone, but she was used to it. It was, after all, just another day. She was used to being confined to the second floor girls' bathroom. She had been there for more than fifty years. Of course she had a little human contact: there was the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the occasional lost first-year, but she had never carried on conversation with a person, or for that matter, a ghost. That is, until Luna Lovegood came into her bathroom.

Myrtle was in her usual spot above the toilets in her own alcove when the bathroom door opened and the Ravenclaw girl came into her line of vision. Myrtle did a double-take, just to make sure it was a girl and not a ghost, because her skin was pale, and she had light blonde hair and wore light clothes. However, her bright orange earrings gave her away as a girl.

"Hello, Myrtle," said Luna, in her soft, dreamy, voice.

"Hi, Ms Luna Lovegood. Although Myrtle rarely left the sanctuary of her bathroom, she knew of Luna, the famous Loony Luna, the odd, quirky girl with her wand in her hair. Yes, she knew of Luna, but had never spoken to the girl before.

"Myrtle, can I ask you for some advice?" asked Luna

Myrtle, clearly unnerved by the girl's question, made a face and then said "Sure. What can I help you with Loony – I mean Luna." Myrtle smiled sheepishly.

"Myrtle, have you ever been in love?"

Myrtle considered her question. "Yes, yes I have." An outright lie. Myrtle was ten times worse than Luna. Unlike Luna, who had respect and several new friends, she never had many friends, let alone a potential boyfriend. "What's the problem?"

"Well, okay. Here's the problem, I have a crush on this guy, but he has a girlfriend."

"Is she a Ravenclaw?"

Luna was suddenly confused by the ghost's question "Pardon me?"

"Is she a Ravenclaw?" Myrtle repeated

"Well, no," replied Luna, "but …"

"But nothing," Myrtle retorted, "here's what you do. Show this boy where wit can be found, even if he disagrees. In your and my house of Ravenclaw."

"You mean, like steal Drac-I mean- him away from her? Isn't that a little mean-spirited?"

"Well, do you want this boy or not?"

"More than anything"

"Then, do as I say. Besides, 'all is fair in love and war'" And with that Myrtle cackled and passed through the bathroom wall into the neighboring corridor. After a few minutes, Luna arose and began to walk back to the Common Room. That was the last time she would take advice from the crazed Moaning Myrtle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Two down, two to go,' thought Draco. 'I'm half-way there'_

Draco had just finished telling Crabbe and Goyle his plans to date Luna. Of course, at first, they thought he had lost his marbles. But because Draco was the self-appointed "pack leader" it wasn't anything threats couldn't fix. Although he wanted Luna badly, he still needed to maintain his "bad boy" and "pack leader" reputations.

He knew he still had to tell his parents of his plans, which he dreaded. But he guessed it could wait. He felt soon it would be time to do the more important thing and tell Luna how he felt.

It happened one cold, snowy, morning. The clouds were all decked out in their dark gray colors as seen on the ceiling of the Great Hall, where breakfast was already underway. Draco had just finished eating his breakfast when he left his own Slytherin Table and headed across the Great Hall, to the Ravenclaw Table, where Luna sat, alone.

As he walked across the great hall, Draco could tell heads were turning. He knew all eyes were on him as he sat down next to Luna and greeted her, whispering,

"Hi Luna"

Draco noticed that she was obviously surprised. She was reading the morning's _Quibbler_ and when he had whispered to her, she jumped in her seat and spilled her pumpkin juice over her robes.

Saying nothing, as this wasn't the place where he felt he could talk to Luna privately; Draco grabbed her hand and ran out of the emptying Great Hall with her.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," he said, "let me buy new robes for you or at least let me wash your old ones." They were now in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle, right outside of the Slytherin Common Room.

"No thanks, Draco, I'm fine now. I was just a little perturbed when you whispered in my ear. I thought Nargels were trying to invade my brain"

"Well nothing like that will happen when I'm around. I'll protect you Luna"

And with that the two embraced in an awkward hug and then a small kiss. With his tall, slender frame and long limbs and her petite figure, the two seemed out of place with each other. But here they were happy as can be. One's love had been returned by the other. Although, they were surrounded by a swarm of people, mostly Slytherins, only the two of them existed at that moment in time. And as through some unspoken bond, the two were officially a couple.


End file.
